My Love Only You
by JOYwine Addict
Summary: KyuMin saling mencintai dan selamanya tetap seperti itu meskipun awalnya menyakitkan.. KyuMin/YAOI/ONESHOOT/happy Sungmin day! Review please !


**My Love Only You By JOYwine Addict**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**KyuMin|BL | YAOI | ONESHOOT |TYPO|Fluff**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO COPAS OKAY !**

**..HAPPY READING AND ENJOY…**

Matahari hampir tenggelam sehingga menghasilkan guratan merah hingga orange dilangit kota Seoul. Seorang namja dengan setelan musim dingin berlari menuju apartemennya menyebabkan rambut ikalnya sedikit terkibas.

Sepertinya namja bermarga Cho itu sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahukan berita bahagia pada seorang namja mungil yang sudah tinggal bersama di apartemen sejak pertama mereka masuk perguruan tinggi.

Pintu lift itu tak kunjung terbuka disaat seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun yang tak sabaran itu pun berlari dengan penuh semangat menaiki tangga hingga lantai sebelas.

BRAKK

Tak segan Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Hyung, Hosh.. Hosh..". Kyuhyun berteriak dengan nafas tersengal.

"wae ? kenapa berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku kaget". Sungmin keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe yang mengekspose bagian dada putihnya. Selesai mandi sepertinya.

"kau tau Hyung ? ah , hari ini aku senang sekali".

"kenapa ?". senyuman manis itu tersungging di bibir Sungmin kala melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun yang begitu kentara.

"Vict Noona, di menerimaku ". Kyuhyun mengguncang keras bahu Sungmin.

Senyuman manis itu menghilang dari bibir sungmin dan tergantikan dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. "benarkah ? Chukkae ".

Hatinnya berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak masuk perguruan tinggi itu. Sungmin telah menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun sejak pertama mereka tinggal bersama.

"baiklah Hyung aku harus membersihkan tubuhku". Kyuhyun beringsut menyambar handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi.

Namja jangkung itu telah berpakaian rapi dan sedang menata rambutnya di depan cermin. Sungmin yang duduk diatas bed hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun. tubuh Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin setelah kegiatan menata rambutnya selesai.

"hyung apa aku sudah tampan ?". anggukan Sungmin sudah menjadi jawaban yang memuaskan untuk Kyuhyun.

"kau akan pergi ?". Sungmin bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"umm, aku akan pergi bersama Victoria Noona ke festival tahun baru di Namsan Tower".

Sungmin meremas ujung kaos merah mudanya berusaha agar dirinya tak terlihat menyedihkan. Memangnya siapa dirinya ? Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya Hyung.

"Hyung mianhae, tahun ini aku tak bisa merayakannya denganmu".

"hum, gwenchana. Cepat pergi! jangan sampai dia menunggumu terlalu lama". Sungmin mendorong punggung Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun mencoba membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap Sungmin.

"tapi apakah kau tidak pergi kemana pun ?". Sungmin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku pergi".

"semoga kau bersenang-senang."

"tentu".

tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan Sungmin sendiri dengan rasa teramat sakit pada dada bagian kirinya.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hari ini lebih sakit dari hari sebelumya ketika Kyuhyun selalu menanyakan pendapatnya tentang yeoja yang bernama Victoria song. Yeoja yang menjadi incaran Kyuhyun beberapa Bulan yang lalu.

Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu.

Tubuh mungil itu merosot menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding putih yang terasa begitu dingin, air matanya turun tak terbendung, ia hanya bisa terisak diantara kedua lututnya. perasaanya sedang kacau sekarang.

DUAARR

DUAARR

Langit malam seoul dipenuhi cahaya yang penuh warna dari kembang api. Suara kembang api mengusik seorang namja mungil yang tertidur karena kelelahan menagis. "ungh". Lenguhan terdengar ketika Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya.

Waktu bahkan belum menunjukan tepat tengah malam, masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum pergantian tahun. Sungmin berdiri dari posisi duduknya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya meringankan sembab di matanya.

Pemandangan di luar menarik pehatiannya, ia berjalan menuju balkon. Memandangi langit yang penuh dengan cahaya.

Sungmin tersenyum getir, setelah pergantian tahun, itu berarti hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tak ingin hadiah apapun yang inginkan hanyalah seorang Kyuhyun disisinya.

Namun lampu apartemennya mati tiba-tiba tak seperti biasanya, Sungmin mengrenyit aneh. Ia masuk kedalam untuk memastikan. namun satu-saunya penerangan dari cahaya lilin membuat Sungmin takut. 'siapa yang menyalakan lilin ? apakah seseorang masuk kedalam'. Batinnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati lilin yang ternyata berdiri di sebuah kue. Ruangan yang benar-benar gelap dengan hanya diterangi sebuah lilin membatasi penglihataan Sungmin .

"menungguku Hyung ?". Sungmin tersentak kaget saat suara itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sadar atau tidak namja tersebut memandangi Sungmin sedari tadi dengan bersender pada tembok tak jauh dari Sungmin berdiri, namun sekali lagi pencahayaan ruangan sangat minim.

GREPP

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat Namja itu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

"Kyu kau-".

"saengil chukkae Minnie Hyung". Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"tapi, bukankah kau-".

"sshh, jangan pernah menangis lagi seperti tadi Hyung, aku melihatmu menangis ketika aku kembali untuk mengambil ponselku !". Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. "aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu, bukankah kau merasakannya juga hyung?".

"Kyu~". Sungmin memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun, sedikit malu ketika kyuhyun mengetahui dirinya menangis karena tak ingin kehilangan namja dihadapannya.

"Kau pasti bingung, mianhae aku merencanakan ini. Aku dan Vic Noona, dia membantuku menjalankan rencana ini, aku tak menyukainya, aku hanya menyukaimu Hyung". Tangan Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin. "dari Ekspresi wajahmu saat aku menceritakan aku menyukai vic noona lalu mengatakan bahwa Vic Nonna membalas perasaanku , saat kau menangis ketika aku pergi, itu membuatku yakin kau juga menyukaiku".

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, hanya isakan yang terdengar, Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya dan menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu Hyung".

"Nado Kyu". Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang kala Sungmin membalas perasaannya terlebih pelukan kelinci ini makin erat dipinggangnya.

Bibir yang sedari tadi menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin mulai turun menyusuri pipi mulus Sungmin menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang begitu memabukan dan selalu menjadi favoritnya. Mendaratkan kecupan disana.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka untuk dapat melihat wajah Sungmin. "uljima!".

"Kau menyebalkan". Ucap Sungmin parau dengan tangannya yang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Terlihat imut dimata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung jadi lah milikku ! Lee Sungmin hanya milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun!". Sungmin terkekeh ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah serius namun terlihat lucu dimata Sungmin.

"mengapa tertawa ?".

"wajahmu sangat lucu".

"ya! Minnie Hyung jangan merusak suasana romantis yang sudah susah payah kubuat".

"baiklah, Lee Sungmin hanya milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun selamanya". Senyuman manis itu membuat hati Kyuhyun senang."jangan pernah berbuat seperti itu lagi! Itu menyakitkan". Ucap Sungmin sambil Mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tak akan pernah ". Tatapan mata itu terkunci pada mata indah namja dihadapannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk namja itu mendekatkan wajah mereka,mata hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan, mata keduanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang memabukan, hingga bibir kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan dari bibir namja cantik itu.

Sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar Sungmin membuka akses untuk Kyuhyun melesakan lidah yang begitu terampi bermain di dalam muut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa melingkarkan kedua tangan indahnya pada leher Kyuhyun, menikmati perlakuan Namja yang sedang mencumbunya sesekali membalas ciuman itu.

Saliva keduanya telah bercampur hingga meleleh turun hingga rahang Sungmin. pasokan oksigen yang menipis membuat mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Sungmin terengah dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka terlihat sangat seksi.

Kyuhyun menjilat jejak saliva pada rahang Sungmin membuat namja itu memejamkan matanya. Dan berakhir dibibir namja manis itu, lalau Kyuhyun mengecupnya sekilas.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dariku Min Hyung, karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan hanya mencintaimu Hyung dan selamanya kan tetap mencintai Lee Sungmin!".

"tak akan pernah, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Kyu dan selamanya akan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun".

_**LEE SUNGMIN HANYA MILIK CHO KYUHYUN SELAMANYA_**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE LEE SUNGMIN**

**FIN**

**Annyeong saya kembali bawa oneshoot pertama. **

**Semoga suka, bikin mendadak jadi maaf kalau jelek.**

**Minta review yah chingu, eonnie, saeng, halmoni, haraboji, ahjuma, ahjushi. Saya harap gaada silent readers di harinya Sungmin oppa.**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE LEE SUNGMIN SEMOGA SELALU BAHAGIA DENGAN SUAMIMU CHO KYUHYUN.**

**NO SILENT READERS PLEASE **

**REVIEW PLEASE..**


End file.
